


To Summon A Demon

by SeptiplierAwayyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Have I mentioned that Tommy is dumb?, Magic, Mature for cursing, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Tommy and Tubbo are best friends already, Tommy is at a loss of words for once, Tommy summons a demon because he's dumb, Tubbo be sensitive, Tubbo is a demon, Wilbur and TommyInnit are Siblings, adding more tags as chapters come out, angst coming soon, because I cant help myself, its gonna get sad, spells, tell me if im missing any tags, this is a short story but I don't know how long it'll be, tommy is stupid, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierAwayyy/pseuds/SeptiplierAwayyy
Summary: Tommy is a curious idiot and takes Wilbur's secret book of 'spells' and decides to read one out loud, because why listen to your brother who probably knows better? As it turns out, magic and summoning spells are real, and now he has to deal with a demon.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 323





	1. Don't Read Aloud? Okay, Bet.

Tommy would often describe himself as smart, sneaky, strong... and curious. There was never a time he couldn’t get himself out of a situation he got himself into, which that in of itself was  _ very  _ rare. And when he couldn’t sneak away when he had been caught- again, not a very common thing at  _ all-  _ he could easily beat anyone who stood before him. He was smart enough to know what to do at every second.

…

“Tommy, give me back my  _ fucking  _ book!” Tommy screamed as he continued to run as fast as he could, holding a thick book under his arm- which he had to use his other hand to help hold it there because it was so heavy. “Tommy!”

“Fuck off, Wilbur!” Tommy ran into his room and slammed the door shut, quickly locking it. Not a second later, the doorknob was shaking as Wilbur tried to open it. “Ha! Suck it!”

“Tommy, I fucking  _ told  _ you not to go through my shit!” Wilbur practically growled on the other side of the door. “Especially through that  _ book _ !”

“Shouldn’t have said anything.” Tommy shrugged, panting as he sat himself down on his bed. “Then I wouldn’t have borrowed it.”

“You fucking  _ stole  _ it from me, you little gremlin child!”

“Why do you care so much about it anyway?” Tommy placed the book in his lap, flipping it open. “It’s just a stupid book.”

“Tommy, fucking- I need you to listen to me.” The teen looked up and stared at his door, where he knew Wilbur was standing on the other side. “Do not read anything inside that book out loud, understand? I’ll- I’ll let you  _ read  _ it, just fucking  _ promise  _ me you won’t say  _ anything  _ inside that book out loud.” Well, now Tommy was even more curious. But… he didn’t need to let Wilbur know that.

“Okay, okay, whatever, big man. Leave me alone so I can read it.”

“ _ Fuck _ no.” Tommy groaned. “You are going to let me into this room so I can keep an eye on you while you read that.”

“Fine, whatever,” Tommy placed the book down on his bed and unlocked his door, immediately opening to reveal Wilbur glaring at him. “I swear, this better be a good fucking book if you’ve been hiding it for who knows how long.”

Wilbur only rolled his eyes in response, and the two of them walked side by side to Tommy’s bed. The younger British boy pulled the book back into his lap once he sat down, flipping through the pages.

Every page was different- they were all tinted yellow, all the writing and drawings handmade but consistent. Some pages would have a large star covering a whole page, while other pages would have a ton of writing all over it. From what Tommy could tell, they looked like spells, almost. He scoffed.

“Didn’t know you were into magic and shit.” Tommy closed the book. He was still very interested in why Wilbur had told him not to read anything aloud- after all, magic wasn’t real. He wasn’t  _ stupid _ .

“Are you happy now? Can I have the book back?” Tommy pushed the book into Wilbur’s lap.

“It wasn’t that interesting, anyway,” He shrugged, watching as the older male stood up and held the book easily with one hand. “You’re fucking weird, Wilbur.”

“Just don’t touch my shit again.” And just like that, Wilbur was out of his room- of course, he shut the door behind him as he left. Tommy flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, planning in his head when he would get that book back to read some stuff out loud to see what would happen.

  
  
  


And the chance to do so came much faster than Tommy had expected. He didn’t have to go to school for the day, but Wilbur did- for two whole hours! He had plenty of time to satisfy his curiosity over the stupid ‘magic’ book Wilbur had hidden away.

“Bye, Tommy! Don’t choke and die while I’m gone.” Tommy scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, big man. Don’t get hit by a car.” A few moments after yelling that out to him, he heard the front door slam shut. And, after making sure Wilbur wasn’t going to come back inside, he launched himself up into Wilbur’s room.

He found the book easily- it was in the same spot he always hid it- and brought it back to his room. Tommy put the book into his lap and opened it up, skipping a few pages before he found an interesting one- one that was titled ‘ _ to summon a demon _ ’.

There was no way Tommy  _ wasn’t  _ reading that one.

He cleared his throat.

“ _ To summon a demon. If you’re going to summon a demon, you should… _ blah, blah, blah… Oh! Here we go.  _ -just say these words… _ ” Now, the words were in Latin. Tommy had no idea how to speak in Latin, but he tried it anyway.

He had no clue if he said anything right at all, but it wasn’t like it would matter- demons weren’t real, and saying whatever this was couldn’t be real.

So, when he finished speaking, and nothing happened, he simply shrugged it off and went to get up to put the book away.

But then something happened.

There was a flash of bright light from the middle of the room, completely blinding Tommy. He covered his eyes with a yelp, stumbling back onto his bed as he heard the book slam against the floor.

After a few moments, the light was gone, but Tommy didn’t move. He couldn’t move- he was in too much shock.

What just  _ happened _ ?

“Um, hello?”


	2. Demon Summoning Isn't Hard, Apparently.

“Um, hello?” Tommy screamed and jumped back from the soft voice that spoke to him, pulling his hands away from his eyes to see a boy that seemed to be the same age as him, standing in the middle of his room.

The boy was short- much,  _ much  _ shorter than Tommy was. He had short, chestnut brown hair that just barely curled, swooping out of his hazel eyes because of it. He had a concerned, anxious smile on his face as he stared at Tommy. He wore a green button up shirt and dark navy blue jeans. He also wore a green scarf around his neck.

But none of that was as interesting as the fact that this boy had  _ horns _ \- they stuck out the top of his head, poking out just a little from his hair. They were pitch black, and looked to be really smooth- and he didn’t even have  _ just  _ that! Bat-like wings came out his shoulder blades, folded up carefully behind his back. And last but not least, he had a long, thin, arrow-tipped tail that hung by his legs, the tip swaying back and forth just a bit.

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Tommy finally said after a good ten seconds of silence. “ _ What the fuck _ ?! Who- who  _ are  _ you?!”

“I’m… the demon you just summoned?” The boy tilted his head in confusion, the tip of his tail rising a bit in the air. “You  _ did  _ summon me, right?”

“No- well, yes, but- what the fuck?!”

“Okay, can you stop saying that?” The demon narrowed his eyes at Tommy.

“Well,  _ sorry _ , I didn’t think I would actually summon a fucking  _ demon _ !” Tommy threw his hands up in the air. “Demons aren’t real!”

“Rude.” The demon crossed his arms across his chest. “Now, why did you summon me?”

“...Huh?”

“I asked you, why did you-”

“No, I- Jesus, you demons are stupid.” The blonde muttered under his breath. “What do you mean ‘why did I summon you’?”

“Didn’t you read the stuff before the spell?” The demon walked over and easily picked up the book, holding it in front of Tommy. He pointed to a passage. “‘ _ If you’re going to summon a demon, make sure you have something you want from them in mind. If you summon them, they won’t leave until you give them an offer of some kind that they can then either refuse or take.’ _ ”

“That’s fucking stupid.” Tommy waved a hand in the air as the demon put the book back down.

“You’re stupid for not reading before summoning an demon,” The demon rolled his eyes. “Honestly, you’re lucky. I’m sure most demons would have tried to kill you by now.”

“You’re not trying to kill me by talking my ear off?” The demon groaned.

“Do you have anything you want to offer to me so I can leave?” Tommy shrugged.

“I can’t think of anything.”

“Then I’m stuck here until you figure something out.”

“Again, that’s fucking  _ stupid _ .”

“Well, I don’t make the rules.”

  
  
  


“So you’re just going to follow me around until I come up with something?” Tommy asked as he turned around, facing the demon that had been following him around the house for the past hour or more.

“Kind of have to.” The demon shrugged. “What’s your name?”

“Tommy.” Tommy walked into the kitchen, opening up the fridge. “What’s yours?”

“Tubbo.” Tommy grabbed a soda out of the fridge and turned to face the demon- Tubbo. He raised an eyebrow. “It’s a nickname.”

“I would fucking  _ hope  _ so,” The blonde shut the fridge door. “If that was your name, I would be worried about how much your parents liked you.”

“I-”

“Wait, fuck, what time is it?!” Tommy quickly pushed past Tubbo and grabbed his phone- which was resting on the arm of the couch in the living room. He turned on his phone and cursed to himself. “Okay, you either need to fucking  _ hide _ , or hide…  _ all that _ .” Tommy gestured wildly to the demon’s horns, wings, and tail.

“Why?”

“My brother is about to come home, and he’s going to beat my ass- not that I can’t take him in a fight- if he finds out I summoned a demon from his book.” Tommy quickly walked into his room, digging through his clothes. He quickly pulled out a gray beanie, and a large hoodie he never wore, throwing it at Tubbo, who scrambled to catch them. “Go put those on, I’m going to put the book away.”

Before Tubbo could get out a single word, Tommy rushed out of his room with Wilbur’s book in his arms. He slammed open the door and hid the book back where it belonged, messing with the positioning of it a couple times before finally leaving it alone.

Once he walked back into his room, he saw that Tubbo had done what he asked him to do- hiding all of his demon features surprisingly well. Tommy let out a relieved sigh, then immediately tensed at the sound of the front door being unlocked.

“Tubbo, go along with whatever I say, okay?”

“What?”

“Hey, big man!” Tommy smiled widely as Wilbur came into view. The older British male raised an eyebrow.

“What did you d- who’s that?” he interrupted himself as Tommy watched his eyes move to the demon beside him- who looked down at his feet.

“This is Tubbo! He’s, uh-” Tommy cleared his throat. “I’ve seen him a few times at school, and he really, really needed a place to stay for a little while! Right, Tubbo?” Tubbo lifted his head again at the sound of his name.

“Um- yeah, yeah. Needed… needed a place to stay.” Wilbur glanced between the two younger British males.

“...Well, Tubbo, you’re welcome to stay as long as you need, so long as you’re okay with either sleeping in the living room, or with sharing a room with-”

“We’ll share a room- I would hate for him to, you know, sleep on the couch every night.” Wilbur nodded in understanding, running a hand through his floofy hair.

“I’m taking a nap. I have a headache, so please, Tommy, be quiet for once so I can sleep.”

“Will do, big man!” Tommy kept his smile on his face until he heard Wilbur’s bedroom door shut, and he let out a huge sigh of relief. “He’s going to be so pissed if he finds out.”

“It’s your fault, dude.”

“Whatever.”


	3. Bees?! Oh My God, I Love Bees-

“Can we go outside?” Tommy looked up from his math homework, looking over to Tubbo, who was staring out the window as he messed with his scarf. “I haven’t been outside in a while.”

“Why don’t you go out on your own?” Tommy went back to his homework, tapping the end of his pencil against the paper and he thought about the stupid problem.

“I can’t go too far from you- didn’t I say that?” The blonde shrugged, putting his pencil down before scooting back in his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Tubbo looking over at him.

“I’ll have to tell Wil, but yeah, sure. We can go outside.” Tommy pretended not to notice how the demon’s eyes lit up at that as he quickly stood up, following after Tommy as he went to Wilbur’s door. He knocked quietly.

“What?” Came his tired voice from the other side of the door.

“Me and Tubbo are going outside for a while.”

“Thanks for telling me.” There was some shuffling for a few moments before Wilbur let out a sigh, and Tommy couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he walked away, Tubbo right behind him with a large smile.

“What time of year is it?” Was the first thing that came out of the demons mouth as they walked outside.

“Spring.” Tommy jumped slightly as the brunette gasped excitedly, turning to face him. “What the hell is up with y-”

“I know where we are! Holy shit, follow me-” Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s wrist, and all he could do was blink and follow- well, be dragged- after him, confused out of his mind. And even though he really had only known Tubbo for not even twenty four hours, he knew this short British boy couldn’t hurt him, even if he wanted to. So, he relaxed and let the demon lead the way.

  
  


Tommy wasn’t quite sure how long they had been walking for, but it had been quite a while- and the smile on the demon's face had yet to fade. He seemed to know exactly where he was going, even though they were currently walking through a forest.

They hadn’t spoken a word to each other since Tubbo had started to drag him, and Tommy was starting to get curious. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t curious before, but the silence and happiness practically radiating off the demon was making him more and more curious by the second.

Just as the blonde was finally about to speak up and ask Tubbo where they were going, his jaw dropped to the ground at the sight in front of them.

They had just made it through the forest, and on the other side was a huge flower field full of wildflowers, trees being few and far between until you got to the edges, where forest surrounded it.

There had to be hundreds of different kinds of flowers, all sorts of colors, too. Purple, blue, orange, red, yellow, white…

“God, I missed this place!” Tubbo laughed happily, pulling Tommy through the flowers and towards a tree somewhat near the middle of the whole place.

“Wha- who-  _ what _ ?” Tubbo only giggled at Tommy’s words. Once Tubbo stopped in front of the tree and let go of Tommy’s hand, Tommy spun around slowly.

Not once had he ever been at such a loss of words as he was now.

“This is- oh my god, this is-”

“I know!” Tubbo giggled again. Tommy turned to face him, seeing that he was sitting on the ground with his back against the trunk, and he noticed a rope tied to a branch on the tree- though a bit of it hung down, but it was cut fairly close to the branch. Tubbo patted the spot next to him, and Tommy hesitated before sitting down beside him. “I love this place. God, I missed it so much.”

“I- I can see why.” Tommy chuckled, leaning his head against the trunk. He closed his eyes, only to open them again at the sound of buzzing in his ear. He let out a  _ very  _ manly squeal as he jumped back at the sight of a bee right next to his face.

“Oh! Hello there,” Tommy watched as this crazy-ass demon held his hand out for the bee, palm up. The bee landed in his hand, and Tommy could only blink in shock as Tubbo  _ pet  _ the bee with his finger. “Been a while, huh?”

“What the fuck??”

“You say that a lot, don’t you?” Tubbo looked over as he spoke, the bee flying away again.

“Well,  _ sorry _ ,” he scoffed. “I didn’t think demons were friends with bees.”

“Hey, bees are fucking  _ awesome _ , okay?” Tubbo looked forward, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back. The demon sighed softly. “..I came here so much that the bees started to trust me- so much so that, one day, one of them flew into my hand. Really ever since then, the bees were my only friends.”

“...You’re fucking crazy, dude.”

“Maybe a little.”


	4. Small T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little bit, but I am putting up another part soon after this one, so-

“You wear that scarf a lot.” Tommy stated, leaning his back against his bedroom wall as he stared at Tubbo, who was reading one of his books, messing with his scarf. The demon looked up from the book, blinking at Tommy a few times. “Actually, you never take that thing off. It’s  _ hot-  _ why’re you wearing it?”

“I- I just like it?” Tubbo looked back down at his book, flipping the page. “I’m used to wearing it, so it isn’t  _ that  _ hot.”

“You’re fucking insane, dude.”

“Says the one who summoned a demon without any thought, and without reading the whole page.”

“Shut up, Wilbur’s gonna hear you.” Tommy didn’t miss the quiet, playful snicker that came from the demon a little ways away from him.

“I’m honestly surprised he doesn’t know,” Tubbo spoke softer than before, just a bit above a whisper. “It’s not like you’re good at lying.”

“You’re not any better.”

“I didn’t say I was better,” Tubbo shrugged as he shut the book, though he kept it in his lap. “I said  _ you _ were bad at lying.”

“Whatever, small T.”

“...Small T?”

“You’re short and your name starts with T- small T.” Tommy laughed at the glare Tubbo sent his way.

“So, what are you? Big T?”

“Fuck yeah.”


	5. Curious Tommy is Curious

A week or so later, Tommy still hadn’t come up with anything, so Tubbo was still there with him and Wilbur. Tommy and Tubbo had gotten closer- at least, Tommy felt like they had. He had quite a few questions he wanted to ask Tubbo, but he wasn’t quite sure how he would react to them.

But that didn’t hold him back for long.

“So, Tubbo,” Tommy spoke up, not lifting his eyes off of his homework. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the demon lifting his head up from a book, a curious look on his face. “Were you always a demon, or… what?”

“No one starts as a demon. Or an angel, for that matter.” Tubbo explained. “After we die, we get sent to either Hell or Heaven.”

“How long have you been dead?” Tubbo hummed at the question.

“Not long. Maybe a year? I don’t keep track.”

“How did you die?” And just like that, something in the air changed immediately. Tommy looked up from his homework to look at Tubbo, who said absolutely nothing. He was staring down at the book in his lap, clearly tense.

And for once, Tommy pretty much knew exactly why Tubbo probably seemed so upset. After all, if when you died, you looked the same and were the same age… That meant Tubbo died around his age. It wasn’t like he died from old age- and judging by how defensive the demon had gotten at the question, it probably wasn’t a nice way to die… not that any way was a nice way to go.

“...sorry.” Tommy muttered after a minute or two of silence. “Touchy subject, huh?” There wasn’t a response to that.

  
  


For the rest of the day, Tubbo was pretty much silent. Normally he would have asked to go outside to go see the bees or ask for a new book to read- he read a  _ lot- _ , but he hadn’t since that conversation. He would just sit and stare off, and if Tommy was lucky, he’d get a hum of response from the demon.

Tommy was actually starting to get worried. And it seemed like Wilbur was, too. Whenever Tommy had left his room, with Tubbo following pretty close behind, Wilbur would have a concerned look on his face as he watched Tubbo.

“Hey, Wil- Tubbo and I are gonna go out,” Tommy said as he walked out of his room, with Tubbo, as always, right behind him.

“Tommy, it’s going to get dark soon-”

“We’ll be fine!” Tommy opened up the front door, walking out. “Bye!” He heard Wilbur sigh loudly.

“Bye. Don’t die.” Tommy rolled his eyes, meeting Tubbo’s curious gaze.

“What?” Tommy raised an eyebrow at the demon, who looked down at the ground as the two walked.

“Where are we going?”

“To see your bee friends, or whatever,” Tommy couldn’t keep himself from smiling just a little as he saw Tubbo lift his head up at that. “We haven’t today, so, you know.” Tubbo hummed quietly in response, and the two fell into silence as they walked side by side.

Just like every other time they had gone here, they sat down at the base of the tree closest to the middle, the one with the rope tied to it.

Looking over, Tommy saw that Tubbo had closed his eyes, a surprisingly peaceful look on his face. He wasn’t asleep, Tommy knew that, but it almost looked like he was. Tommy sighed, leaning his head back against the trunk of the tree.

“You don’t have to wear the hoodie and beanie out here, you know,” Tommy muttered to the demon. “No one’s out here other than us.”

“I guess you’re right,” Tubbo didn’t move. “But it feels wrong now, to take them off.”

“Why?” Tubbo shrugged.

“I’m actually supposed to be able to change forms,” He said after a few moments. “Change between having my horns, wings, and tail out- my demon form- and not- my human form. I still haven’t learned how.” Tommy hummed.

“Did you ever used to fly around a lot?”

“Not really,” Tubbo answered softly. “I try not to think about my demon form as much as I can.”

“...Why?”

“I just don’t like to.” Tubbo had opened his eyes, but he stared up into the leaves rather than at Tommy.

“...Sorry about my question earlier,” Tommy muttered, looking off to the side. “About your… you know, death…”

“It’s fine.” Tommy had a feeling that was a lie.


End file.
